Nunca me imagine que fueras tu
by Isabela 271273
Summary: Rin ha crecido y tiene una relación con sesshomaru pero por un problema o mas bien malentendido escapa pero no solo con una vida en su vientre
1. Chapter 1

Bueno he aquí mi primer fic en esta pagina y en toda mi vida así que no sean duros

CAP: 1

POV RIN

Hace años lo conocí ,que suerte tuve, ahora estoy aquí en el palacio acostada en el pasto de uno de los muchos jardines, pensar que hace años vivía en una casa que se iba abajo con un grito sin familia, sin dinero y sin amor pero ahora no estoy con sesshomaru y jaken .Las personas del palacio son muy amables, ya pude formar un vinculo con las personas ,no he dejado de sonreír ni un día y no lo necesito para demostrar que soy feliz desde que conocí ha sesshomaru no me he arrepentido de nada solo de que estuve lejos de el por 7 malditos años todo por su viaje pero debo admitirlo hubiera sido un estorbo lo que siempre recordare por toda mi vida si exacto ,cuando regreso me dijo que si quería ser su pareja no pude creerlo le dije que quería pensarlo pero que rayos voy a pensar ,solo que no quería parecer fácil no frente a mi señor.

Pero no nos hemos quedado separados, me ha quitado mi pureza yo pensé que era algo malo pero me equivoque completamente

POV NORMAL

Rin estaba plantado una hermosa rosa sabia que a su señor no le gustaba que hiciera lo que los demás podían hacer por ella pero le encantaban los jardines y las flores estaban tan llenas de vida lo que carecería en este momento de no ser por su amo ese pensamiento le erizo la piel, _morir_, antes no le hubiera molestado es mas seria como un favor pero ahora tenia mucho que perder, mucho, no podía .Trato de quitar esos pensamientos de su mente y termino su labor

**-Rin estas ensuciando todo tu kimono debería darte vergüenza-** dijo una vieja youkai fingiendo enojo

**Rin: si claro lo siento iré al palacio a cambiarme nana**-dijo sonriente

**Si te preparare un kimono hermoso al igual que tu, recuerdas ese blanco con flores negras**

**Rin: pensé que ya no lo tenia me encantaría**

Rin fue a su cuarto pero de repente sintió un mareo enorme no sabia lo que pasaba pero ya era la hora de cenar así que lo dejo pasar .Llego al comedor pero luego se sintió horrible y después de la cena,vomito.

**Rin:¿Qué me esta pasando?**


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno ya termine el segundo capitulo espero no sacarles sangre por los ojos mientras leen

Inuyasha no me pertenece solo utilizo sus personajes para escribir lo que se me ocurre mientras estoy comiendo

Aclaraciones

_pensamientos _

**diálogos **

-narraciones, una acción o descripciones-

CAP: Encuentro

POV RIN

Tengo un montón de pensamientos en mi mente ya que esta mañana quise confirmar mis sospechas entonces fui a consultarle a la anciana Kaede (que no se como sigue viva con tantos años) y si ahora estoy oficialmente embarazada de dos meses y medio. Primero sentí una gran felicidad que inundo todo mi cuerpo pero luego un terrible miedo, angustia si casi me desmayo, sentí unas enormes ganas de llorar, gritar pero me fui corriendo y me perdí ni siquiera recuerdo de donde vengo no creo a haya ni un alma aquí si tal vez muera aquí

POV NORMAL

Suspiro se levanto y empezó a buscar a alguien

Choco contra un cuerpo mas grande que el de ella y valla encontró a un chico humano de mas o menos 19 años, el chico se detuvo y quiso ver con quien se había topado y encontró una hermosa chica en el suelo la ayudo a levantarse y la vio detenidamente su labios se movían pero no escuchaba nada ¿se habría quedado sordo? , pero de repente

**Rin: lamento la molestia y estoy muy apenada por lo que paso, pero** -bajo la mirada sonriendo nerviosa- **me he perdido**

**Chico: ¿a donde te diriges?**

**Rin: al palaci** –se detuvo que pasaría si dejaba mal a su señor o aun peor guiar al chico al chico a una muerte segura- **a la aldea que por lo que se es la mas cercana**

**Chico: yo te acompañare, además conozco muy bien los alrededores **

**Rin: muchas gracias, oh pero donde están mis modales, me llamo Rin mucho gusto**

**Chico: el gusto es mío, yo me llamo Kasai** –dijo asiendo una pequeña reverencia-

En el camino estuvieron platicando, riendo, contando anécdotas, mitos de sus aldeas natales hasta que llegaron a su destino

**Rin: adiós espero volvernos a encontrar** -con una sonrisa-

**Kasai: eso espero, bueno tengo prisa adiós** –dijo despidiéndose con la mano mientras se adentraba en el bosque

Después de eso Rin pregunto que aldea era y se dio cuenta que no debía ir tan lejos así que empezó a caminar demasiado cansada, como no iba estar cansada con el maratón que dio cuando se entero que estaba embarazada

Llego al palacio con la intención de decirle todo a Sesshomaru pero primero tenía que saber como decírselo y también tenía que comer.

Comió lo primero que encontró y luego se sintió muy cansada así que prefirió tomar un baño, entonces entro al enorme cuarto y se metió al agua, y empezó a pensar ¿Y si Sesshomaru no lo quiere por que va ser un medio demonio? ¿Y si los deja solos? No es que no confiara en su señor pero el odiaba a los medios demonios era mas que lógico que los abandonaría

_**Rin: no puedo desconfiar en el, bueno yo soy humana y no me menosprecio, pero un medio demonio**_ -ya sabia lo que había sufrido Inuyasha por que al fin y al cabo no pertenecían ni a los humanos ni a los demonios, tal vez deshacerse de el seria lo mejor…

**Rin: no, no, no, no, no es mi bebe no quiero ni siquiera pensarlo** -dijo tocando su vientre un poco abultado

Se vistió con un kimono de lo más lindo sabia que a esta hora su señor estaría cenando bajo hacia el gran comedor pero se encontró con algo que no esperaba ¡esta un lacayo de la madre de su señor y no solo eso si no que también Kasai, pero con una apariencia diferente¡


	3. Y todo comienza

Inuyasha no me pertenece

Aclaraciones

_pensamientos_

**diálogos**

-narraciones, una acción o descripciones-

Cap 3: Confusion

POV RIN

Algo me esta dando mal presentimiento Kasai es como un demonio del mismo tipo de mi amo y lo del lacayo lo se por que cuando fui al palacio de la madre de Sesshomaru lo vi, no hice ningún contacto con el, lo admito no estoy segura pero me preparare para lo peor

POV NORMAL

Rin respiro y empezó a caminar con la mayor elegancia que pudo, por alguna razón sabia que no era tiempo para actuar vulgar

**Sesshomaru: Rin ellos son los mensajeros de mi madre**

**Chico: Es un gusto conocerla** - dijo con una reverencia a la que Rin respondió igual solo que con una leve sonrisa

**Kasai: Hola** - se notaba que estaba nervioso y entonces Sesshomeru y el hombre que venia con el le dieron una mirada de desprecio

**Chico: Disculpen a mi compañero**

POV KASAI

Debería haber mostrado mi verdadera forma, ¿Por que hago esas idioteces?, pero bueno no puedo cambiar mi pasado, lo mas importante es salir de aquí rápido cueste lo que cueste.

POV NORMAL

**Chico: Mi ama le ha mandado un mensaje, nos ha dicho que****es necesario recibir la respuesta lo mas pronto posible, máximo en tres días. **

**Kasai: bueno ya hemos cumplido con nuestro deber así que nos retiraremos** -y apenas lo dijo y casi se fue corriendo a la salida mas cercana, su compañero lo detuvo agarrándolo del cuello de su ropa, y empezó le a susurrar algo al oído de seguro sermones.

**Chico: lamento la conducta de mi compañero****.**

**Sesshomaru: retírense y vuelvan mañana al medio dia**

**Rin: esperen** -luego hizo una pausa, pues todos los presentes la voltearon a ver- **bueno****ya anocheció y seria de muy mala educación dejarlos a su suerte, además el palacio de su ama esta un poco lejos ¿no?**

Sesshomaru tenía el corazón tan frio como para dejar partir a un par de sirvientes en la noche, pero no para negarle algo a Rin

**Sesshomaru: esta bien, se quedaran y mañana partirán a dejarle la respuesta a mi madre** – luego se retiro dejando solos a la humana y a los mensajeros.

El chico se acerco a Rin, que se puso nerviosa por el semblante serio y calculador que tenia desde que lo vio, lo que la sorprendió es que en vez de sermonearla hasta por que respiraba o empezaría a hablarle con desprecio por ser un humana, simplemente sonrió.

**Chico: muchas gracias, me salvaste la vida** –Rin no podía creer que alguien con una aura tan fría, fuera a cambiar a una persona tal cálida y amable

**Kasai: Kori ya vámonos**

**Rin: ¿Te llamas Kori?**

**Kori: si, ah y el es mi hermano Kasai**

**Rin: ahh así que es tu hermano** -dijo con una sonrisa angelical que a Kasai le pareció diabólica-

**Kasai: Y como decía hay que irnos** –dijo arrastrando a su hermano

**Rin: esperen, Kasai ¿Ya te has olvidado de mí?** –y eso fue como un golpe en los bajos para Kasai-

**Kori: ¿Ya se conocen?** –y seguía empeorando-

**Kasai: see mas o menos** –esto ultimo lo dijo muy nervioso y sudando a mares-

**Rin: si, pero yo lo conocí un poco diferente a lo que es ahora**

**Kori: ¿Cómo?** –dijo imaginándose un millón de castigos para Kasai, si ese "diferente" era algo malo

**Rin: bueno** –dijo jugando con sus dedos con inocencia fingida- **en una forma mas humana**

**Kori: si, perdone yo platicare con el**

**Rin: esta bien, pero algo antes de que se vallan, no me gustaría que me hablen de usted**

**Kori: eh?, si claro no hay problema**

**Rin: gracias, buenas noches**

Todos se fueron a sus habitaciones, la de Rin digna de una diosa y la de los chicos bueno no estaba tan grande que la de Rin pero mucho mejor que una cabaña de una aldea cualquiera

En la habitación de Kori y Kasai

**Kori: por que sigues haciendo ese tipo de ridiculeces, ya estas grande como para disfrazarte y todavía de humano ¿Es acaso que no estas orgulloso de lo que eres?, y a eso le sumas a una persona del palacio**

**Kasai: no creo que Rin sea tan importante**

**Kori: como no va ser importante, Lord Sesshomaru es alguien que odia profundamente a los humanos le tiene que tener algún afecto y uno muy fuerte para que la deje en el palacio aun siendo, y por dios, viste la ropa que tenia no era de una sirvienta**

**Kasai: entonces, ¿Qué será de ese tal Sesshomaru?**

**Kori: tal vez tiene algún poder especial, recuerdas la noticia de ase años sobre una sacerdotisa que podía ver lo fragmentos de una poderosa perla**

**Kasai: pero si ese fuera el caso, la tendría mas bien, en una jaula o algo por el estilo**

**Kori: eso ya no importa has estado desviando el tema, y como te decía no debes** –fue interrumpido cuando Kasai se levanto de su lugar (ya que estaba sentado), y abrió la puerta

**Kori: espera ¿A dónde vas?**

**Kasai: a pasear a suicidarme, yo que se, no creo que te importe mucho** –y serró la puerta bruscamente, cuando Kori salió no lo pudo ver , y empezó a buscarlo

Mientras tanto en el jardín

Y ahí estaba Rin pareciera como si la Luna fuera su corona, llevaba un kimono blanco con detalles color beige, su cabello se estaba moviendo al compas del viento, estaba observando el cielo nocturno con una expresión que transmitía tranquilidad y con una sonrisa deslumbrante, al verla Kasai se sonrojo, parecía una diosa. Y entonces Rin lo saco de su shock

**Rin: Kasai te siente bien, ¿Te duele algo?**

**Kasai: no es solo que le estoy escapando a mi hermano**

**Rin: lo siento es solo que no pude aguantar el enojo de que te mostraras y todas las mentiras que me dijiste**

**Kasai: ¿Cómo cuales?**

**Rin: como lo que me dijiste de tu aldea natal**

**Kasai: pero seguro sigues enojada conmigo**

**Rin: para tu sorpresa, no**

**Kasai: entonces te mentí, tú me acusaste con mi hermano justo en su etapa paranoica, entonces supongo que ya estamos a mano**

**Rin: si, y dime como te la pasas en el reino**

Rin escucho cada anécdota, si eran mas interesantes ya que ahora se las estaba contando en vez de un aburrido humano, un demonio que seguramente vivió cientos de años. Luego llego Kori se le hizo interesante, entonces se unió a la plática.

**Kori: y así fue como Kasai inundo la aldea completa**

**Rin: ¿Eso por lo menos eso posible?**

**Kasai: no le tenías que contar eso**

**Kori: Rin ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?**

**Rin: claro**

**Kori: ¿Qué relación tienes con Lord Sesshomaru?**

**Rin: soy su pareja** –respondio con toda tranquilidad-

Kori primero la vio sorprendido pero luego con un toque de lastima, Kasai casi se desmaya, era demasiado para el.

**Kori: Rin ¿Sabes de que se trataba el mensaje que trajimos hoy?**

**Rin: no ¿Es algo malo?**

**Kori: si, es un mensaje de su prometida**

**Rin: un… una prometida**–estaba sonriendo nerviosamente-

**Kori: veras, por lo que tengo entendido Sesshomaru tuvo una amiga de la infancia, y fueron conprometidos desde a muy temprana edad**

**Rin: ¿Y dime cuales serian las consecuencias si no aceptara?**

**Kori: le quitarían su herencia de sus dos padres, también las espadas, perderá su puesto como Lord**

**Rin: basta por favor** –esto puso nervioso a Kori, Kasai salió de su shock unos segundos antes así que tuvo cambiar el tema

**Kasai: Sesshomaru tiene un hermano ¿no?**

**Rin: si, es menor que el, tiene una esposa hermosa llamada Kagome, creo que tres hijos**

**Kasai: ¿Y como es?**

**Rin: es muy simpático, pero si se lo propone puede ser muy insoportable** –lo ultimo con una cara de un mal recuerdo- **ya que es un medio demonio tiene orejas**

**Kori: espera, ¿El antiguo lord de las tierras del oeste tuvo descendencia con una humana?**

**Rin: si, ¿tiene algo de malo?**

**Kori: si, un poco**

**Rin: ¿Por qué?**

**Kori: bueno en primera, es casi como un delito para alguien con tanta grandeza juntarse con una "plebeya", y en segunda ese tal hermano no debería estar vivo**

**Rin: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?**

**Kori: porque las mezclas entre demonios y humanos no son bien vistas y para no manchar la reputación se asesina al bebe en los primeros meses de vida y a la pareja o simplemente asesinan a la mujer cuando se enteran que esta embarazada** – si, hoy era el día de "atormenten a Rin"

**Rin: no puede ser** –dijo casi llorado entre el desespero y la tristeza- **necesito hablar con Sesshomaru**

Rin corrió por todos lo cuartos pero no lo encontraba, y entonces escucho la voz de su amo que estaba hablando de quien sabe que, iba a entrar pero otra voz la congelo

**Esa humana que tienes por pareja no es más que un vil estorbo, no puedes mantenerla envejecerá y ya no te servirá de nada** –ella no envejecería o por lo menos no tan rápido, por algo le habían dado ese extraño liquido que por cierto sabia horrible-

**Es débil, además arruinaría tu reputación mañana por la tarde será ejecutada** –para ella antes pudo haber sido muy poca molestia si se trataba de Sesshomaru, pero ahora llevaba una vida dentro de ella-

Salió corriendo entro a su habitación empaco todo lo necesario tenia que escapar por su hijo o hija, por suerte tenia una pócima para disfrazar su olor, por si a Sesshomaru se le ocurría seguirla, cuando empaco todas sus cosas medito no podía hacerlo sola necesitaba ayuda las primeras personas que no le eran tal fieles a su amo como para llevarla ante el, eran los hermanos que recién llegaron ayer, (ya que eran las 2 de la madrugada), corrió todo lo que pudo hasta encontrar a los hermanos

**Rin: por favor ayúdenme a escapar**

**Kori/Kasai: ¿QUEE?**

**Kori: ¿Estas loca?**

**Kasai: esta bien**

**Kori: pedazo de idiota**

**Rin: por ahora son los únicos en los que puedo confiar y también los mas rápidos, digo pudieron cruzar la distancia de los dos palacios en un día, yo me tardaría como tres semanas**

**Kori: aceptare si me das una buena razón**

**Rin: mañana seré ejecutada y estoy embarazada de un demonio no puedo morir**

Kasai se desmayo, Kori mostro asombro pero accedió, no podía dejarla sola, vio muchas veces como masacraban a mujeres por esa misma razón, no permitiría que le sucediera a alguna mas

**Kori: ahh esta bien al fin y al cabo no aprecio tanto mi vida, y por cierto con que nos mantendremos**

**Rin: con esto** –dijo enseñándole una de dos de cuatro bolsas que estaban llenas joyas y dinero

**Kori: ¿Cómo conseguiste eso?**

**Rin: son los regalos que me ha dado Sesshomaru y varios ahorros aunque no pude llevarme todos**

**Kasai: bien, ¿Hacia donde iremos?**

**Rin: a las montañas del norte**

Prepararon todo, estaban hasta la cabeza de equipaje, Rin recogió mas joyas ya que le ayudarían con el equipaje, Kori cargo a Kasai como pudo, sabia que era lo demasiado estúpido/bondadoso como para ayudar a cualquiera sin saber ni siquiera las consecuencias

Y partieron sin dejar ningún rastro


End file.
